1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to interactive play centers. More particularly, the present invention relates to an interactive play center interactive play center.
2. Description of the Related Art
The way kids and adults play has evolved dramatically over the last decade. Video games, computer games, mobile applications, casual games, Facebook, online worlds, and dozens of other communication connections have made personal, customized experiences and gaming a part of most everyone's everyday life. In spite of this, many attractions at amusement parks or other family entertainment venues separate individuals, whether it is due to height requirements, seating limitations, or otherwise single-focus experiences that may not appeal to everyone. To accommodate the influx of individuals interested in these gaming experiences, new interactive play centers are desired that allow for a variety of play manners. Particularly as technology has increased in prevalence for children and young adults, (e.g., cell phones, tablets, video game consoles, computer entertainment, etc.), new entertainment venues or interactive play centers are needed to help lower the barrier that is increasingly wedged between users of these devices (e.g., children or young adults) and those who are less familiar with their capabilities or uses (e.g., parents or older adults). Thus, an interactive play center that allows for different play styles along with different types of physical and mental activities to keep a diversity of patrons interested is desired.